Hiei
Biography FIRE DEMON SPAWN OF AN ICE MAIDEN. Hiei was born to an Ice apparition through an affair she had with a fire apparition which was frowned upon in the Ice Maiden village. Because of this Hiei was deemed too dangerous to be allowed to stay and was banished from the village as an infant, leaving behind a twin sister. Hiei then grew up harshly, fighting everyday just to survive the harsh demon world though due to his birth he was incredibly powerful for his age. However once he discovered he has a sister he had a precedure done that gave him a powerful third eye called the Jagan to look for her, but at the cost of most of his power. He eventually made his way to the human world where he met up with Shuichi Minamino, also known as Kurama, the reincarnation of the demon fox Yoko, with whom he became close friends. After a run in with Spirit Detective, Yusuke Urameshi, Hiei was captured and forced to work along side Yusuke. However he eventually came to respect Yusuke and became a trusted and powerful ally in his fight against rogue spirits. THE LEGACY OF HIEI: *''Yu Yu Hakusho: Dark Tournament'' - PS2 (2004) *''Yu Yu Hakusho Forever'' - PS2 (2005) *''The Battle of Yū Yū Hakusho: Shitō! Ankoku Bujutsu Kai'' - PS2 (2007) Arcade Opening Hiei is in Demon World sometime after the end of the series. He feels that he has lost his warriors edge after since the Meikai Tournament and living with Mukuro. His Jagan eye then senses the presense of an energy unlike any he has ever felt before and a new powerful enemy. Hiei then goes off to find this new enemy, planning to kill it and claim it's power as his own. Rival Name: Dovahkiin Reason: On his way to track down the source of the power he sensed Hiei is intercepted by Dovahkiin. Hiei tells him that if he wishes to continue living to get out of his way. Hiei then removes the bandage from his arm to reveal his dragon mark. Seeing Hiei as a threat because of it Dovahkiin uses "Fus, RO DAH!!!" to blow Hiei away, but Hiei is able to recover and both draw their swords to battle. Connection: Hiei and Dovahkiin are both warriors who use the powers of Dragons, with Hiei being the master of the Darkness Dragon and Dovahkiin being able to absorb the power and knowledge of fallen dragons. Both are also special by birth, with Hiei being the Imiko, or "cursed child", due to being an extremely powerful male fire demon born in a village of peaceful ice maidens and Dovahkiin, or "Dragonborn", was a special child born with the power and soul of a dragon. Both are also proficient swordsmen. Ending After defeating Polygon Man, Hiei arrives in the human world planning to use his new power to take down the one enemy he had yet to surpass, Yusuke Urameshi. He finds him and challenges him to a fight with Yusuke accepts, but just before the fight starts Kurama shows up informs him that a messenger from Demon world told him that Mukuro is looking for him. Hiei then calls off the fight, but tells Yusuke that this is far from over, though Yusuke procedes to mock him, saying that he's whipped, much to Hiei's irritation. Gameplay Hiei is a very quick and agile fighter who uses a mixture and swordplay, fire attacks, and speed based attacks to deal out quick and constant damage to his opponent. He swordplay is similar to that of Raiden and Dante mixed together. What he lacks in ranged attacks he makes up for in speed and grace. Movelist center (Square Moves) *'Sword Strike' - *'Wide Slash' - or + *'Cut Up' - + *'Tendon Sever' - + *'Aerial Swordplay' - (Air) *'Swift Slash' - or + (Air) *'Flip Kick' - + (Air) *'Piercing Dive' - + (Air) center (Triangle Moves) *'Fist of the Mortal Flame' - *'Flamethrower' - or + *'Sword of the Darkness Flame' - + *'Pounding Flame' - + *'Fist of the Mortal Flame' - (Air) *'Jagan Blast' - or + (Air) *'Aerial Sword of the Darkness Flame' - + (Air) *'Slamming Flame Fist' - + (Air) center (Circle Moves) *'Don't Blink' - *'Vanishing Blade' - or + *'Teleport' - + *'Jagan Hypnosis' - + *'Split Second Dodge' - (Air) *'Teleporting Slash' - or + (Air) *'Teleport' - + (Air) *'Jagan Rings' - + (Air) (Throws) *'Slice Through' - or *'BEGONE!' - *'Skewer' - (Trigger Moves) *'Item Pick-up' - *'Block' - *'Evade' - FIle:Btn_l1.png + or (Super Moves) *'Split Second Swordplay' - (Level 1) Hiei lunges forward and if he hits an opponent, the screen will flash, he'll appear behind them, then they will reacted to being cut multiple times on a delay before vanishing. *'Jaganshi Form' - (Level 2) Hiei transforms into his larger, green Jaganshi form briefly, allowing him to kill enemies by striking them. *'Dragon of the Darkness Flame' - (Level 3) Hiei summons the Dragon of the Darkness Flame from his arm which can be controlled, though with some difficulty, with the control stick. If You guide the Dragon back into Hiei, he'll absorb it and his normal attacks will be able to take out enemies until te Dragon's time runs out. Quotes *When Selected: **"Of course, only a fool would fight against me." **"You'll be engulfed in flame!" **"This will be over quickly." *Prematch: **"You dare stand against me?" **"This match ended before it even began!" *Item Pick-up: **"What am I holding?" **"Perfect." **"Looks like you'll die even more quickly." **"I don't need this to defeat you." **"Why not?" *Using Split Second Swordplay: **"Prepare to Die!" *Using Jaganshi Form: **"Now you face the full power of the Jagan!" *Using Dragon of the Darkness Flame: **"DRAGON OF THE DARKNESS FLAME!" ***''If Hiei absorbs it'' "This is the Dragon's true power." *Successful KO: **"You were too weak." **"Kuwabara is more of a challenge than you!" **"Of Course. What did you expect?" **"Hahahahaha!" **"Begone!" *Respawn: **"You'll regret that!" **"How could this be?" **"Even you had to get lucky eventually." **"Pitiful." **"I'm sorry, was that supposed to hurt?" Introduction and Ending Animations Introduction Hiei Appears and glares at the camera. Hiei's Jagan begins to glow under his headband and he says, "I forsee your Doom." Hiei grabs his arm where his dragon mark is and says, "The Darkness Flame will feed on yout corpse." Hiei lands, unsheaths his sword and strikes a pose. Winning Screen Hiei teleports away. Hiei sheaths his sword, turns and says, "Not worth my time." Hiei removes his headband, says, "You were no match for me," and widens his Jagan Eye. Hiei unsheaths his sword, says, "It's over!" and slashes at the camera. Losing Screen Hiei faints while saying, "I must recover my energy." Hiei's arm burns from the Darkness Flame. Hiei turns and teleports away. Hiei stares at his sword which is broken at the hilt. Results Screen Victory: Hiei's Jagan Eye glows while the Darkness Flame courses through his uncovered arm. Loss: Hiei stands with his back to the camera Idle Animation Hiei closes his eyes and stands perfectly still as the wind blows his hair and cloak (should it be on). Victory Theme *Default Theme *Struggle of Sadness *Hiei's Theme Costumes Demon Robe Hiei wears his signature black cloak. *Default color: Black *Blue Cloak *Red Cloak *White Cloak Master of the Darkness Flame This is the appearance From his fight with Zeru until the end of the Dark Tournament, and is what he wore under his robe from that Saga onward. He's also wearing his mother's teardrop pearl necklace. The costume is available through DLC. *Default color: Blue Shirt, Black Pants, and Black Belt *Black Shirt, Black Pats, and Red Belts (Hiei's outfit from the Meikai Tournament) *Yellow shirt, Indigo Pants, and Black belt (based on Yusuke's Dark Tournment outfit) *Red Shirt, Black Pants, and White Belt. Shirtless Warrior This is the what Hiei wears underneath his robe during the first saga and the movies. The costume is unlocked at Level 10. *Default: Black Pants. *Blue pants *Red Pants *Blue Pants Profile Items Minions: *Rank 8: Kurama *DLC: Yukina *DLC: Mukuro Icons: *Rank 5: Hiei *Rank 6: Kurama (Shuichi Minamino) *Rank 7: Yukina *Rank 9: Hina *Rank 11: Shigure *Rank 12: Gouki *Rank 14: Yoko Kurama *Rank 15: Jaganshi Hiei *Rank 17: Mukuro (Masked) *Rank 18: Dragon of the Darkness Flame *Rank 20: Hiei (Jagan) *Rank 21: Mukuro (Unmasked) *Rank 23: Young Mukuro *Rank 24: Hiei (Dragon Absorbed) *Rank 50: Young Hiei *Rank 200: Three Demons (Hiei, Kuram, and Gouki) Backgrounds: *Rank 16: Forest of Fools *Rank 19: Demon City *Rank 22: Gandara *Rank 25: Hyouga *Rank 300: Mukuro's Palace Gallery JaganshiHiei.jpg|Jaganshi Form Dragonofthedarknessflame.jpg|Dragon of the Darkness Flame hiei_reference_sheet_1_yyhf_by_game_art_edited_art-d3bk5mk.png|Hiei Render Hiei Icon.png Trivia *Hiei is the Second Representative from Yu Yu Hakusho, the First being Yusuke Urameshi. *Aside from this game, Hiei's Jaganshi form has only ever been used twice. Once in in his first fight with Yusuke and again in the second movie. * Hiei is the first character who can not only be hit by his own Super Move, but who's super move radically changes based on whether it hits him or not. Category:Characters Category:Third-Party Characters Category:PlayStation 2 Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:DLC Category:Yu Yu Hakusho Category:Manga/Anime Category:Character Ideas Category:PlayStation 1 Characters Category:PlayStation 4 Characters